Lo sabes
by May-07
Summary: ¿Puedes ver con claridad la magnitud de lo que ella siente?... Sabes que la destruiste, que la hundiste hasta el fondo…


_¡Hola gente!_

_¿Cómo andan?_

_No sé de dónde salió este one pero acá esta :p_

_¡Disfrutenlo!_

_¡A leer!_

* * *

_**Lo sabes**_

Estas solo, y lo sabes.

Todos te odian, y lo sabes.

Tu hermano se fue para siempre, y lo sabes.

Pero dime ¿acaso no fue tu culpa?

Decidiste irte y aislarte de todos aquellos que estaban para ti.

Tu mismo te encargaste de que cada uno de ellos te odiara.

Fuiste la causa de que Itachi ya no existiera en este mundo.

¿Y te importo?

No, nada te importo

porque nada de eso tenía valor para ti.

¿Ahora te arrepientes?

Tu mirada dice que sí

porque sabes que nada de lo que hiciste valió la pena.

Pero a la vez sabes que ya es tarde.

Sabes que ahora tus amigos te darán la espalda.

Y eres consciente de que te lo mereces.

Miras la entrada de tu aldea por última vez

porque sabes que no podrás regresar a ella.

Sabes que ese lugar ya no es tu hogar.

Y lo aceptas porque ya no tienes otra opción.

Duele ¿no? ¿Saber que ya nadie te necesita? ¿Saber que estas solo?

Ahora ya conoces cuál es el precio de tus actos

y no te queda más que aceptarlo.

Después de todo, eres el que empezó este juego de odio y dolor.

Y reconocerlo para ti mismo es lo único que te queda por hacer

ya que sabes que las disculpas no servirán de nada.

Das media vuelta y comienzas a caminar,

dándole la espalda a aquello que fue tu hogar,

a ese lugar que te vio crecer y que te dio su cariño.

Sonríes al recordar los buenos tiempos

y no puedes evitar odiarte a ti mismo al ver lo idiota que fuiste

para renunciar a todo eso por una absurda venganza.

Y de golpe te detienes.

No puedes evitar la sorpresa al ver lo que tus ojos te muestran.

Porque no esperabas verla ahí,

parada frente a ti como tantas veces lo ha hecho.

Ella te sonríe como si nada hubiese pasado.

Y sabes que te estaba perdonando.

Pero sabes que no lo mereces

y menos de ella.

Intentas seguir tu camino,

huir de aquello que no es digno de ti,

aparentando que nada te importa.

Pero no contabas con que ella lo sabría

y te detendría.

No contabas con que ella se atravesaría en tu camino

y te enfrentaría como solo ella sabía hacerlo.

Y te sientes una mierda al ver la fe y la esperanza que esos ojos verdes reflejan.

Ella sabe que no te mereces ni un ápice de su persona.

Pero aún así te lo ofrece, todo, en bandeja de oro.

Y eso te destruyó como ningún arma lo había hecho.

¿Puedes ver con claridad la magnitud de lo que ella siente?

Sí, ahora lo vez, y tus ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

Sabes que la destruiste, que la hundiste hasta el fondo.

Y por eso sabes que ella se merece algo mejor.

Pero no sabes que ella solo te necesita a ti como tú a ella.

No sabes que ella recorrería cielo y tierra por ti como tú lo harías.

Porque al fin y al cabo ella siente por ti lo que tú mismo sientes por ella.

Y reconoces que ella tiene la fortaleza que jamás tuviste.

Reconoces que es mejor persona de lo que tú jamás serás.

Reconoces que ella tiene el valor que a ti te falta.

Y te das cuenta de que ella es capaz de destruirte

con solo una mirada.

Y ella sabe que puede recuperarte

porque cree que el amor mueve montañas.

Pero sabes que si la dejas seguirte va a salir dañada.

Sabes que le hará mal tener que dejar su hogar.

Sabes que le dolerá tener que enfrentarse a sus amigos.

Y le haces saber lo que sufrirá si sigue tu camino.

Te sorprende escuchar su respuesta.

Ella sabe que le costara.

Pero sabe que lo único que puede destruirla y acabarla

es estar sin él.

Y no puedes evitar sonreír con orgullo ante eso.

Ya sabes que no podrás cambiar su determinación.

Como a la vez sabes que aunque pudieras hacerlo no lo intentarías

porque no quieres que ella se vaya.

Va a sufrir contigo, y lo sabes.

Va a llorar por tu causa, y lo sabes.

Va a extrañar su antigua vida, y lo sabes.

Pero dime Sasuke ¿acaso importa?

No, porque sabes que ella va a seguirte.

Porque sabes que no volverás a sentirte solo.

Porque sabes que ella va a amarte a pesar de todo.

Y, a la vez, porque sabes que le darás todo aquello que te pida.

Porque sabes que no permitirás que algo o alguien le haga daño.

Porque sabes que vas a amarla con toda tu ser.

Y, por primera vez, le sonríes con sinceridad

y la tomas de la mano.

Porque sabes que, aunque no te lo merecías,

ella te dio lo único que necesitabas.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado :)_

_Se suponen que tendría que estar separado (y no todo junto como está) pero no se cómo hacerlo aquí xD _

_Me pasa por floja y no averiguar xD_

_En fin... __¿Se merece algún comentario este pequeño one?_

_¿Algún chocolate o una cebolla? Puajjj, cebolla xD_

_En fin ¡nos leemos en otra!_

**_¡See ya!_**


End file.
